Of Weddings
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: From picking out the ring to ask that special someone to be yours right down to the morning after it’s over, planning a wedding is possibly the worst mission any shinobi will ever take. [A KakaIruKaka Story Rated for later Chapters]
1. Of Rings

**A/N:** Due to the immense popularity of 'Of Chocolate Cake', I've decided to turn this idea in to a chapter fic, similar to the wonderful Avatar: The Last Airbender Zutara fic "'Til Death Do Us Part". Basically, the story of Kakashi and Iruka's wedding; from engagement until the morning after.

Like "Almost Perfect", updates are going to be highly irregular. I know next to nothing about weddings, and will only write this when inspiration strikes between chapters of Pieces and it's arc, from which this is separate.

Unlike "Almost Perfect", though, the chapters will be in some semblance of order. That's…it really. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto group.

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Angst/Fluff

**Warnings:** This is KakaIru. That means YAOI! And same-sex marriage. Don't like it? Don't read it then.

**Summary:** From picking out the ring to ask that special someone to be yours right down to the morning after it's over, planning a wedding is possibly the worst mission any shinobi will ever take. KakaIruKaka Story

**Title:** Of Weddings

**By: **Reggie

_Chapter 1: Of Choosing Rings_

Kakashi couldn't help but feel, as he stood outside the small nondescript shop in the civilian district, that somewhere along the way his and Iruka's relationship had gone out of order.

Actually, if he were completely honest, they had been out of order the whole time.

They'd had a nicely buzzed make out, not drunk even though he'd claimed that at first, when all they knew about each other was name, rank, and reputation. After that, they went on their first date. Then they fought and didn't speak for several weeks. This was followed by another make out session after Sandaime's death, because Iruka needed someone to remind him he was alive. A second date, followed by Itachi's intrusion and the disbanding of his team.

Sex then- Kakashi wouldn't use the term 'making love' because it had been hot, it had been needy, and it had been insane but it had not been love- when the Jounin needed to rearrfirm his value and for some reason he'd turned to Iruka for it. Two weeks of not speaking, the time it took each man to forgive himself for what he'd done. Iruka telling him they needed to back off and just be friends, so they did that for a while, and Iruka with his crazy laughter, horrible temper, and keen intelligence quickly became his best friend.

Cue third date, where Iruka wouldn't even give him a goodnight kiss, leaving Kakashi terribly confused because it was only then that he fell in love with the other man. A fourth date, after which they decided a relationship between them just wouldn't work and they should stay just friends.

Somewhere they'd gotten drunk again, seriously drunk this time, and made out again. Date six and they decided maybe it could if they were willing to work for it. Dates seven through eleven passed without them really noticing, and they made love for the first time.

Date twelve, and Kakashi finally got his goodnight kiss. That's when he realized he was in love.

Date fifteen, and they would finally admit to having a boyfriend to others. Now here they sat, a year after date fifteen, and still together. Kakashi had yet to tell Iruka that he loved him, but he thought that maybe the chuunin knew anyway.

Still, Kakashi pondered as he pushed the door open, shouldn't one of them have done this before Iruka decided Kakashi's apartment was his too six months before?

He hadn't wanted Iruka to move in with him. He'd been afraid his odd quirks around twenty-four seven would drive Iruka away, and besides that kind of commitment scared the shit out of him. He was a shinobi. His main- his only- commitment was supposed to be to his village. Iruka was climbing the rankings way too fast.

Kakashi, as Anko had pointed out later, underestimated the lengths Iruka would go to get what he'd wanted. He'd given Iruka a little by explaining his reasoning, hoping to ease the pain Iruka would surely feel about the rejection. Iruka, in true ninja fashion, had recognized the weakness in his lover and seized upon it.

Kakashi had come home from a short two-day mission to find Iruka unpacking his stuff in his living room. Kakashi had told Iruka he'd be hauling all his stuff back to his apartment the next day, but waking up with Iruka using him as a body pillow, with Iruka's sheets tangled in his, and Iruka's pictures on the shelf next to the bed with his own had just been short of perfect. He'd let Iruka stay.

As he thought about, really thought about it, these events all begged a question about his current situation. Why was he, Kakashi the avoider of all things remotely resembling commitment, standing in a store with the intent to buy an engagement ring?

…He didn't know the answer, either. He'd just decided that morning, as he woke up with Iruka cuddled in his arms, that he had do this. No matter that marriage of any sort was frowned upon in shinobi society as a conflict of interest. No matter that their kind was frowned upon further because the village wouldn't even get mini-ninja out of the deal. It still wasn't illegal, he'd checked.

Kakashi wanted, needed, Iruka to stay by his side forever. To wake up just like he had this morning, when everything felt so wonderfully right in a world that never had before. He needed Iruka to be his, and his only, forever. And anyone who got angry with him about it could go shove a kunai sideways up their ass.

"Good day, shinobi-san," the civilian behind the counter said brightly, smiling at him.

"Yo," Kakashi said, eyes passing over the glass cabinets that lined the shop to find any and all possible exits in case this turned out to be a bad idea after all.

"Can I help you find something, shinobi-san?"

"Aah," Kakashi said, rubbing the knot of his forehead protector sheepishly, "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The man grinned, and Kakashi could just see the money signs registering in his eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"All of our rings are available for purchase, of course. Are you looking for a diamond, or does she prefer another type of jewel?"

Kakashi didn't bother to correct his pronoun. It didn't seem worth the effort. He thought about the question for a while. Iruka only got seriously angry about two things in their relationship. Anytime Kakashi or anyone teased him about being a sea creature, and any time Kakashi implied there was anything feminine about him.

Iruka was built with extremely round features, which he tried to hide behind bulky clothes. He couldn't hide the fact that he was good looking, closer to the pretty side than handsome, from Kakashi, but if the Jounin even hinted at that he would find himself sleeping on the floor. Not even the couch, the floor. The closed Kakashi could get was calling Iruka his 'pretty boy' or his 'pretty precious one', and even then only when the other man was sated and far too tired to care.

Jewels, he decided after a moment, were leaning a bit too close to the feminine side. He didn't really feel like being hit for all his efforts. He knew Iruka would understand how much this was costing him. At least, he hoped Iruka would know. If he didn't, then this was a really, really bad idea.

"No jewels…and no sea creatures."

The man gave Kakashi a strange look, but decided not to question the ninja in front of him. Kakashi appreciated this.

"Well, would you like silver or gold?" The man asked him with a slight frown.

Another tough question. Maybe he should have done some research on this before he decided to do it? Still, he was here now and he couldn't leave without this civilian thinking he was a coward. That simply wouldn't do.

The Copy-nin stepped closer to the glass cases, inspecting each piece thoroughly. He decided that gold simply wouldn't do on Iruka's hand. He couldn't have told you why, but he just knew that gold would be awful for the tan skin it would be worn on. Kakashi didn't want his choice to look awful. He wanted it to be something his beloved Iruka could wear with pride.

That left him with white gold or silver. The white gold reminded him a bit too much of himself, which bothered him for some reason, so he settled on silver.

Some of the bands were ruled out immediately as being too thick. If Iruka ever went on a mission, or for that matter when he got himself a ring to match Iruka for…well, when he did, it would be silly to have something that could not be easily hidden and that would catch the enemy's attention by reflecting the light.

Actually, Kakashi thought a bit more; it would probably be best to get a ring that would easily slip over the dog-tag chain. Even better if it looked like it belonged there, so no one who didn't have to know would suspect anything.

The civilian behind the counter looked more and more disappointed as Kakashi started looking at the smaller silver rings. They were the least expensive in the store. He finally decided to venture a question, hoping to draw him to the more expensive purchases. "Don't you think you're beloved deserves the best, shinobi-san?"

"Of course," the Jounin responded. "That's why I'm being practical about it."

That confused the owner, but he decided that one question was plenty.

Kakashi spent the next half-hour ruling out one ring after another. One was too thin while another too fat. This one wasn't round enough; that one a little too shiny. The owner was just starting to get exasperated when Kakashi found the perfect one.

It was a thin silver band, nothing too flashy, but large enough that it wouldn't break if too much force was applied to it or fall off easily. Best of all, Kakashi thought, was the engraving on it.

_Itooshii_. Precious. His name for Iruka, because that's what Iruka was. His life, the way everything around him screamed of being alive, was rare in a village that dealt in death. It breathed life into a man who had thought himself long dead. Iruka was his precious opportunity for a second chance.

He had always called Iruka _itooshii_, even before they'd really been a couple. It was just another one of those out of order things in their relationship- a pet name before there even was a relationship.

"That one," Kakashi said, grinning behind his mask. "I want that one."

The man sighed, running his hand through his thinning hair. Well, at least he'd picked one with an engraving on it instead of a plain band. "What size did you need sir?"

"Size?" The exposed part of Kakashi's face looked utterly blank.

The shop owner sighed again. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Of Advice

**A/N: **Heh, glad the first chapter was so enjoyable! Hope the others live up to expectations.

_**Of Weddings  
**Chapter_ _2: Of Advice_

Kakashi fingered the small box in his pocket for the hundredth time. He was going to do this. He was…

"Kakashi? Did you need something?"

Going to chicken out. Again.

"I just…" want to ask you to marry me "wanted to see how my precious chuunin was doing today."

Damn it! Why did his mouth keep saying things he wasn't telling it to?

Iruka blinked up at him, obviously confused. "I'm doing fine, 'Kashi, why wouldn't I be? It's only Tuesday."

Right, Tuesday. Tuesdays aren't romantic. He couldn't ask Iruka on a Tuesday.

"Well, you never know what those monsters you call children might do to you. You're too soft hearted, sensei."

Iruka smiled at him, and Kakashi's grip on the box in his pocket tightened. "That's not what they say."

"Yes, well, they don't really have anyone to compare you to. You forgot your lunch again. I brought you…" the most beautiful ring I could find and it still isn't good enough "some ramen I made this morning."

Iruka's eyes lit up. "'Kashi-koi, you're a saint! Have I told you I love you?"

Yes, and I never never want you to stop. "Not today."

"Then count that as time one for the day."

Kakashi smiled, finally removing his hand from his pocket- empty. He put the bag containing his homemade miso ramen on Iruka's desk and gave the chuunin a cloth-covered kiss on the top of the head. "Behave yourself. I'll see you when you get back."

Kakashi was almost to the door when Iruka called for him. He turned around, doing his best to look innocent. "Yes, sensei?"

Iruka smiled, blushing a bit as he held up two fingers. "Nice shoes."

It was a stupid thing that they did, that only they understood. Kakashi could not make the words 'I love you' come out of his mouth. He'd never heard them said before. Never had to say them. So, Iruka had decided another way Kakashi could say it, if he wanted to, because nice shoes had nearly the same mouth movements as I love you.

Such a stupid thing.

Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal his lips, so Iruka could see them. "Nice shoes, Itooshii."

Kakashi pulled his mask back up and exited the classroom, leaving Iruka smiling happily behind him. The ring still sat heavily in Kakashi's pocket. Maybe it was time to get some help with this…

Anko was not at the top of the list of people Kakashi wanted to ask advice from. That would have been his sensei, Rin, or Asuma. In that order. Unfortunately, short of using some forbidden jutsus, talking to the dead and having them talk back is a fairly difficult task.

After those three, it would have been Kurenai, but even he wasn't that insensitive. The Kunoichi was obviously still grieving, and rubbing his own happy relationship in her face just felt wrong.

He though, briefly, about asking Yamato, but his former ANBU teammate would have made fun of him about being so deeply in love. Even more than he already did. Which was a lot.

Getting relationship advice from Guy was just wrong, as was asking his students. In the end, asking Anko- who knew Iruka better than anybody save himself- was his only choice.

Which was how he found himself at the dango stand, using his one eye to try and glare the death-on-a-stick in front of him out of existence.

Anko sighed as she put her half-eaten treat down. "Did you come here to talk to me, or to have staring contests with inanimate objects?"

Kakashi transferred his glare to her. How was he going to explain his predicament? It wasn't something he had trouble with every day. Just every day lately.

"Did you and 'Ruka-kun have a fight again? Of course you did. I've told you time and again, Kakashi, that yes he will get angry every time you suggest a threesome. 'Ru may be kinky, but he's also horribly possessive…"

"I want to ask him to marry me."

Anko froze, her mouth hanging open. They stared in silence at each other for several minutes before she managed to compose herself enough to snap her mouth shut.

"You wanna' run that by me again?"

"I want to ask him to marry me."

"That's…what I thought you said." Anko blinked at him a few times, and Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. Finally, she sighed and scratched her head. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

Kakashi nodded, removing the ring from his pocket. Anko snatched it immediately, and opened the box. She ran her fingers over the engraving, smiling slightly though Kakashi pretended not to see for both their sakes, before snapping it shut again and handing it back. "At least you weren't stupid enough to put a jewel in it."

The Copy-nin shrugged, not entirely sure whether to be insulted by that or not. "I wanted something he would like."

"You could give him a rock to give him, and he'd treasure it." Anko rolled her eyes, taking a thoughtful bite of her dango. "Honestly, I don't know what he sees in you."

Kakashi didn't either, but he decided against saying that.

"So, what do you need my help for? He's going to say yes."

"I know that," Kakashi said, even though he really didn't. This was asking Iruka to give up any chance he had of ever escaping him. It was really an awfully selfish thing to do. "I wanted to ask you when you thought would be…the best time…or place…or day…for me to ask."

Anko had an expression on her face that said she clearly could not believe what she was hearing. "For a genius, you really are pretty stupid."

"As dumb as a rock," Kakashi agreed with a wave of his hand. At least when it came to these sorts of things. Relationships and where theirs was supposed to go from here was usually Iruka's thing.

"You know Iruka isn't usually in to that gooey romantic junk."

"He likes it when I'm sweet," Kakashi pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

A lesser Kunoichi would have laughed, but not Anko. She simply snorted. "Okay, you win that one. Iruka can and does melt when you do something sweet, and tells me about it- repeatedly- for days."

"I want this to be one of those things. Only better."

"So you came to me for advice?"

"You're his friend."

"You're his best friend."

"I'm too close to the situation to make a good judgment."

"And what makes you think I'm not? I've never made a secret of the fact that I don't think you're good enough for Iruka, Kakashi. How do you know I won't try and sabotage this for you?"

Kakashi frowned, seriously pondering this. "Because…you care about Iruka too much. He's your best friend, and you know he loves me even if you don't understand why. You want him to be happy."

Anko glared at him and growled. "I swear, if you hurt him…"

"I know, Anko. We've been through this. Several times."

Anko's scowl deepened, but she did look down at the table. "Where was your first date?"

Hadn't Kakashi already concluded at the beginning of all of this that that was a difficult question? The first time they'd done anything together had been in Genma's apartment on the coffee table. The couch had been taken, and Iruka had just looked so…molestable. It hadn't even been a word before, but it was when Iruka got buzzed like that. Apparently, Iruka thought so too as Kakashi hadn't actually been the one to initiate that kiss.

If she meant a date in the technical sense, then he supposed that would have been when he asked Iruka to join him for a picnic on the eastern wall to watch the sunrise. At the time, he hadn't known why he'd done it. He'd just wanted the company after a night watch.

He shrugged at Anko again. "The sunrise picnic. I'm sure Iruka told you."

The girl nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Kakashi couldn't help but feel relieved.

"I think you should ask him on that wall, at sunrise. You know how obsessive-compulsive he is. He'd be a complete sucker for symmetry."

Kakashi contemplated this for a while. Actually, the idea of proposing on Genma's coffee table made a lot better story but…somehow the story didn't seem worth the romantic sacrifice.

But if it was symmetry that Iruka would like, Kakashi had a better idea. He grinned under his mask, knowing that Anko would read it easily. "Thanks for your help, Anko-chan. I think I have the perfect idea now."

"I don't trust that look."

"You shouldn't."

"Kakashi, I swear…"

"I won't hurt him. I promise. That's why I'm doing this, you know."

"To protect him or to protect you?"

"Both."

Anko's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

"Promise you won't tell him?"

The purple haired woman snorted. "Even I'm not that low, Kakashi. If you want to surprise Iruka, you go right ahead. I just hope he finally wises up and dumps you on your ass."

Kakashi really couldn't say he shared that sentiment. In fact, he'd had a couple of rather terrible dreams about that exact situation the last two weeks. "And my blessing upon any relationship you should ever have too, Anko."

Anko stuck her tounge out at him.


	3. Of Unexpected Questions

**A/N:** And now for some fun with something from Sakura's viewpoint. Yay!

Of Weddings Chapter 3: Of Unexpected Questions 

Sakura sighed as she walked through the outskirts of Konoha. She had recently taken to training at night in an attempt to not at least fall embarrassingly behind the rest of the kids her age, but tonight she didn't really feel up to it. She had found, however, that she couldn't sleep either. Instead, she had taken to walking around in slowly widening circles.

She was about to turn around and go home when something moving in a clearing up a head caught her attention. Sakura froze- poised for action- until she recognized the person.

"What's Iruka-sensei doing out so late?" She wondered aloud a she relaxed. Deciding he was probably struggling with insomnia as well and curious whether he would like some company, the pink-haired teen started forward.

A puff of chakra smoke had her scrambling to hide in the bushes.

"You're late," Iruka said, but he was smiling in a way Sakura had never seen him do before. It was so soft and warm. A teddy-bear smile. She'd never thought of strict, short-tempered Iruka-sensei as a teddy bear before. Maybe she was more tired then she thought.

"Sorry, I got in an argument with myself."

Sakura blinked once. Twice. Then once more just to be sure. Kakashi-sensei was still standing there. Since when had those two been friends? Wouldn't Kakashi-sensei's laziness drive Iruka-sensei crazy? Shikamaru's had.

"Oh? Who won?"

Kakashi-sensei was reaching up and…removing his mask! Why, oh why, was he facing with his back towards her? Sakura briefly thought about switching bushes to try and get a look, but something told her that this moment was important. She didn't dare ruin it by making the two other Nin aware of her presence, if they hadn't sensed her already.

"The side that wanted to see you."

Huh?

Iruka leaned against the nearest tree, his face still twisted in that warm-soft smile. "What's this all about, 'Kashi-koi? You seem tense."

HUH?! Koi?

Sakura's eyes and mouth opened as wide as they could. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were…together? Were gay?! Oh, just wait until she told Naruto!

…On second thought, best not tell Naruto. He probably couldn't handle it. Ino, then. Oh, wouldn't she freak out over this? She'd be so jealous she hadn't seen it too.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

The concern in Iruka's voice made Sakura actually focus on her teacher. What she saw shocked her. She'd seen Kakashi-sensei face death, A-rank missing Nin, and Tsunade in full-blown pissed Hokage mode, all more than once, with less fear than he was currently displaying at saying something to Iruka-sensei, who was apparently his…boyfriend.

Geh. That was so WEIRD…but adorable at the same time…

"We've been together a long time, haven't we, Itooshii?"

Precious? Sakura very nearly gave away her positions with a very feminine squeal. Good thing young Kunoichi were trained against such things.

Iruka nodded his response, looking nervous now.

"How long?"

"A year and a half, officially. Almost exactly."

"It's three, exactly, if you count all the rest of it."

Iruka smiled weakly.

"That's a long time to know someone, ne?" Kakashi said, trying to look relaxed. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"It's longer than I've know anyone but Anko-chan."

Eh? Iruka-sensei knew Anko? Anything ELSE she didn't know about the quiet sensei?

"This is the place we met the first time. The day I passed Team 7. Do you remember?"

Iruka's smile looked a little sad, something Sakura was more used to seeing, before he suddenly grinned. "I still think you handed them the answer. Anyone could have passed after that."

Sakura fought not to yell indignantly. It had not been easy! Sure, they understood when he said teamwork, but saying and doing were not quite the same thing.

Kakashi waved his hand in front of his face, or at least it looked like it, and put the other hand in his pocket. "That isn't really the point. Do you remember how you asked me then if I'd do you a favor and keep an eye on Naruto?"

Sakura groaned inwardly and Iruka blushed.

"I remember."

"Well, now I'd like you to ask you for a favor."

Iruka looked up, surprised, as Kakashi stepped closer. "'Kashi, you know I will. I'll do anything for you I can…beside three or more-somes."

Sakura made a face and gagged silently. That was just…ew! Her brain did not need to go there!

"I hope you still feel that way after I say what it is," Kakashi said softly, closing the distance between the two of them so they were only inches apart. Sakura could hear the sad smile on his face, even if she had no idea what it would look like.

"Kakashi…you're making me nervous now. It's not like you to be this upset. What it is it?"

"'Ru…you know I…"

Sakura bit down on her lip to keep from squealing and/or gasping. Was he going to say love? She hoped so. She waited, but it didn't come.

Maybe it got stuck? Yes, that seemed likely.

Iruka smiled at him. "Nice shoes?"

Eh? What did shoes have to do with anything?

"Yes. Yes, nice shoes. Nice shoes more than anything."

Okay, now that really didn't make any sense what so ever. Maybe that's why they were together; they were both completely insane.

"I know that, 'Kashi. You don't have to say it, really…"

"Yes, I do." The fierceness in Kakashi's voice made both Sakura and Iruka jump. "I have to say it for real this time. You have to understand!"

"I DO understand, Kakashi. You don't have to say it, if you aren't ready. I don't want you to feel like you have to. I'm willing to wait."

"You've been waiting too long for it to be fair." Kakashi's hand reached up, running the fingers along Iruka's temple and back in to his hair.

Sakura bit down on her thumb to keep herself quiet.

"'Kashi-kun…"

"I…Iruka…I…"

Was Kakashi-sensei trembling?! What she wouldn't give for a camera right this minute!

Iruka put a finger up to Kakashi's lips to silence him. "Don't. Not now. You sound like your trying to hard. I don't want that. Besides, that's not asking a favor of me. What is it you want, Kakashi?"

Sakura watched the Jounin take a deep breath, and then pull something out of his pocket. "I want…to ask…my precious one…if you will…"

The girl hiding in the bushes registered what sort of box it was a split second before Kakashi pulled it around so Iruka could see. She did gasp then, but quietly. Was she really seeing what she thought she was seeing?

"Kai," she whispered, fingers in the hand seal in front of her, even if as she thought this was the strangest genjutsu she'd ever seen. Nothing changed, so she pinched herself. Hard.

She rubbed at the marks on her arm sulkily. Okay, not a dream either. Reality could be so freaky sometimes!

"Will you stay with me? Forever?" Kakashi finished in a whisper, opening the box in his hand with a soft click.

Iruka looked down at the box, then up at Kakashi. He put his hands in front of him in the same way Sakura had, and said forcefully, "Kai!"

The young Kunoichi smacked her forehead. Poor Kakashi-sensei! It made sense for her to do it, but really!

"Hey!" She could hear the insult in his voice, and wished she could see the accompanying pout. Wait…could Kakashi-sensei pout?

"So," Iruka said weakly, looking directly at where Kakashi's eyes would be, "this isn't a genjutsu?"

"No," Kakashi responded, still sounding offended.

"It's real then?"

"Well if it isn't a genjutsu…is my asking really so bad that you don't want to believe it?"

Sakura watched something flash in Iruka's eyes, and his hand reached out to grab the loose mask around Kakashi's neck, yanking him forward in to what she assumed was a kiss.

Oh. Wow. This was…she would pay to watch this!

Iruka's hand reached up, tangling in Kakashi's hair as the Jounin's hands slid around the other man's waist.

Their observer didn't know whether to be disgusted that she was watching her two teacher's make out, or just sit back and enjoy the experience of two undeniably hot men going at it.

After a moment, they appeared to pull apart as she could hear Iruka whisper, "of course I'll marry you, you idiot."

Sakura couldn't help herself, she squealed aloud that time. Kakashi and Iruka both jumped, Kakashi pulling back and yanking his mask up so fast he almost knocked himself over. He teleported over, grabbed Sakura from behind, and teleported back.

"Sakura-chan?" Iruka said in disbelief, staring at her. Kakashi just glared.

"It's not nice to spy on people off of missions, you know," Kakashi growled darkly.

Sakura ignored him. "Oh, Iruka-sensei, I'm so happy for you! You and Kakashi-sensei make such a cute couple!"

"Er…We do?" Iruka looked at Kakashi for help, but the Copy-nin could only shrug.

"A wedding! That's so sweet! I didn't know you could be that sweet, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You aren't supposed to," Kakashi sulked. Iruka smiled at him.

"Of course, there's so much to plan! And you two are going to be utterly hopeless, I just know it."

"We're not…"

"Oh, of course you are! Kakashi-sensei is much too lazy to think about all the steps for something like this. He'll keep trying to skip the 'unnecessary' ones only to find out later they're there for a reason."

Kakashi looked offended, and Iruka put a hand to his face to smother a giggle. Maybe his students weren't as dense as Kakashi kept trying to tell him they were.

"And you, Iruka-sensei…you'll be much to modest about it. It's a special day! You need to make it one you'll remember forever!"

They could just see the stars dancing in the young girl's eyes, and both men wanted to back away slowly.

"Since you'll both just mess it up," Sakura ignored their protests, breaking free from Kakashi's now lax grip, "I'm appointing myself official wedding planner!"

"That's great, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, grabbing her again and turning her around. "Why don't you go plan somewhere else?"

"You mean I can do it?"

"If you leave us alone, yes!"

Sakura grinned as Iruka shot Kakashi a confused look. "Great! I'll drop the To Do list by your house tomorrow!"

And with that, she started to run back home! There was so much to plan, after all! She wondered if it was too late to wake Ino up…

As she started to run over the hill back to the village proper, she could just make out Kakashi saying, "So…you want to repeat your answer for me? I don't think it's quite sunk in yet."


	4. Of Practical Things

**A/N:** Story Revival no Jutsu!

_**Of Weddings  
**__Chapter 4: Of Practical Things_

Iruka sighed contentedly from where he was curled up in Kakashi's arms. They'd been sitting in the same spot long enough for dew to settle on them, and the sky was starting to get lighter towards the east so he hadn't slept at all, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was sure he would when he had to face his students in a few hours, but for now he was comfortable, and warm, and blissfully happy.

He'd never expected Kakashi to propose to him. The man was afraid of his attachment to his own shadow for goodness sakes! Iruka was more than happy to spend the rest of his life with the Jounin, but he thought that Kakashi would be uncomfortable with any further level for the relationship and had prepared himself for a permanent status quo.

To say he was thrilled, for once, to be wrong would have been an understatement. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than this. He just couldn't believe it was real yet. Thus his inability to fall asleep even if Kakashi had long ago.

Really, Iruka knew he probably should have teleported them home after Kakashi fell asleep. They had spent several hours in the same spot kissing and talking about nothing and making impossible promises until Kakashi hadn't been able to keep his eyes open any longer. He'd told Iruka to wake him if he fell asleep, but the Copy-ninja had looked so relaxed that he just hadn't had the heart to.

In fact, he looked more relaxed then he had in the last couple of weeks. Iruka grinned slightly, playing with the ring now on his finger. He'd known Kakashi hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of weeks. Was this why? Was he so nervous that Iruka wouldn't have him?

He loved Kakashi, really he did, but sometimes the Jounin could be so dense.

Iruka was looking at his ring, pondering whether it was manly to feel this giddy about the whole thing, when he felt Kakashi stir behind him.

Grinning, the chuunin turned so he could kiss the Jounin's unmasked jaw, thrilling even more that the face only he had seen would soon be his and his alone to love. "Good morning, sleepy-head."

Kakashi's right eye blinked open slowly as he pulled Iruka flush against his chest and buried his face in the chuunin's hair. "You were supposed to wake me."

Iruka chuckled softly, lifting his hands out of his lap to lay them on Kakashi's on his chest. "I couldn't do it. You looked so relaxed for once. I didn't want to disturb you."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours, maybe."

"Hm…and what were you doing during that time, 'Ruka?"

"Just…thinking. About things."

Kakashi's grip on him tightened almost painfully. "What sorts of things?"

"The things that I'm sure you haven't thought of yet. The practical things about what we're getting in to."

"Practical things?" He could feel Kakashi frown against the back of his head before the Jounin turned him around, so Iruka was kneeling between his thighs. "You're not changing your mind, are you, 'Ru?"

Iruka made a noise that was half-groan, half-sigh as he buried his face in the Jounin's chest, breathing in deeply the damp rich forest sent that was uniquely Kakashi, as he muttered, "where did I go wrong with you? Are you really so insecure about our relationship?"

Kakashi relaxed, slightly. "No, it's not that I don't believe you. It's just…it doesn't seem real. It's too good to be true. It's been so long since anyone wanted me that I can hardly believe you really do."

"It's not like were in different boats, 'Kashi. Do you think it's any easier for me to believe there is somebody who loves me?"

A part of Kakashi wanted to say yes, because as far as he was concerned it was obvious to him that Iruka deserved someone better and that of course he would love him because he couldn't help doing it. But, they'd already been through that once earlier when Iruka had tried to explain why his initial reaction had been to try and dispel a genjutsu, and he didn't feel like repeating that discussion.

"Well, if that's not what you were thinking about, what were you thinking of?"

"Oh, lots of things. Like when we want to have the ceremony. And where. Who we need to invite, what we're going to wear…"

"So, basically, all the things Sakura said she was going to think of for us?"

"Yes and no. I'm sure some of these things she won't think of because they're about just us, and I don't think she knew about us until last night."

"Things like?"

"Well, like," Iruka blushed furiously, directing his gaze at the fold in Kakashi's shirt over his chest instead of looking the Jounin in the eye. "Like whether we want to keep living in your apartment after or whether maybe we…could get a house together."

The last was said very fast and half mumbled, as if Iruka were afraid of the Jounin's reaction. In truth, Kakashi _didn't_ know how to react. The idea of having something with Iruka that was only ever 'ours' and never just 'his' was both exciting and terrifying. He'd have to think about that and decide just how scary it was.

He kissed the chuunin's forehead gently. "We have plenty of time to think about that, Itooshii."

Iruka smiled at him, bumping their noses together, "not some of them. We need a date soon."

"Why not now? I mean, you said yes. We can go to a church now and just finish up." Kakashi grinned, but it was forced and Iruka would know that. He'd just focused on getting Iruka to say yes to being engaged- the actual thought of marrying him having not been one he'd dealt with yet.

"Kakashi, you can't plan a wedding in a day. Well, not a REAL wedding anyway. You have to make appointments, and invite people, and…well, lots of other things. Sakura would have your head if you took the chance to help plan this away from her. And Naruto left on a mission yesterday. I don't want…"

"You don't want to go through such a special day without him," Kakashi finished for him, grinning for real this time.

"It sounds girly when you say it that way," the chuunin muttered, smiling a little himself anyway. "But, yes. He's like my little brother. He and Anko are the only family I have, besides you. I want him to be there."

Kakashi's lopsided grin softened into a tender smile, and he ran his hand along Iruka's face. "You're sweet, Itooshii." He suddenly frowned, an unpleasant thought striking him. "Does Naruto know about us?"

"Of course he does," Iruka said, and then frowned. "Well, I've never told him directly, but I've never hidden it from him either."

"I don't think Sakura knew."

"Yes, but she doesn't spend as much time with us. I'm sure Naruto noticed."

Kakashi thought he was giving the boy too much credit, but he didn't feel like arguing the point at the moment. When Naruto came back and attempted to kill him for defiling his Iruka-sensei- possibly succeeding because that boy was getting stronger by the day- then he would know his Kakashi was right.

"Besides that, we have other things to discuss before we get married." Iruka continued, turning around again so he was half-lying on Kakashi, back to chest, as he watched the sunrise.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Somebody here has to take somebody else's last name and drop his own."

"Has too?"

"Well, it is customary. Girls aren't allowed to keep their own last names. I'm fairly certain they'll want somebody to give up their name."

"Well, that's easy. I'll take your name."

Iruka turned around so fast his ponytail caught Kakashi in the nose, and the shocked look on his face clued the Jounin in enough that he was able to catch the chuunin's hands before he finished forming the 'kai' symbol. "Oh no you don't! My pride can only take that once in so many hours."

Iruka smiled at him shakily. "Sorry, I just. You took me by surprise with that, that's all."

"Why?" Kakashi frowned, pulling Iruka's hands up to his chest as he subconsciously played with the ring on the other man's finger. "I like your name."

"Well…it…I just didn't think you'd want to be seen as the woman in the relationship."

Kakashi shrugged. "It bothers me less than it does you."

"That's because nobody just assumes you are," the chuunin muttered, laying his head against the Jounin's collar bone. "And, besides, you're the last one in your clan…"

"So are you."

"My clan isn't as prestigious as yours is."

"Was."

"You're famous, Kakashi, and you know it."

"That's not really the point, 'Ruka. My name doesn't mean anything to me. I'd be honored to take your last name as mine."

Iruka lifted his head and smiled at him gently. "That means a lot to me, 'Kashi. Really. But for once, why don't we go with what's expected."

"You want to take my name?"

Iruka nodded, returning to his position of held against Kakashi's chest. "I like thinking I belong to you. You show me you're only mine in so many ways. I want to do the same for you."

Kakashi laid his head on the brunette's, burying his nose in the soft hair. "Only if you're sure, Itooshii."

"I am." Iruka smiled, and let out a contented sigh and Kakashi wrapped his arms around his chest. "Besides, Scarecrow of the Ocean is just weird. And I can't think of any good sea-creature jokes Genma could make with Hatake Iruka, can you?"

Kakashi had to admit he couldn't.


End file.
